Seperation
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Lightning Sqaud Nightcrawler is born


Most women who have given birth to multiple children say that it's their first who is the most difficult for them since they aren't prepared as they are for their second or third child.  
  
For Mystique, it was a simple matter of shifting her body a bit to adapt to giving birth to her first child.  
  
The Brotherhood helped her as best as they could; Toad and Magneto helping with the actual birth of the child as Avalanche and the Blob comforted her and held her hands as she pushed, screaming slightly as she shifted her body to let the child pass through more easily for her.  
  
It was the feet and tail that made birthing the child a bit difficult. She had screamed in surprise when it was the feet's turn to come through, and she had to make the hole bigger to accommodate the feet and tail.  
  
Besides, the few problems, the child came through as sleek and easy as a wet fish.  
  
"There we are!" Toad said, wrapping the baby up gently. "One furry baby all wrapped up for you, mate!" With Avalanche's help, Mystique sat up and propped her back up with pillows, her hair wild and in her face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"A boy." Magneto said, smiling at the child.  
  
"Let me hold him..." Mystique held out her arms and she slowly took hold of her baby, cradling him gently in her arms. Moving aside some of the blankets, she looked into the yellow eyes of her son, who was crying loudly, showing how healthy his lungs were.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh softly at the ruffled fur on his face.  
  
"Looks like Aloysius had his own little mutations in his family gene pool." Toad said. "He didn't get that tail, fur, and feet from you." Mystique smiled, shrugging a bit as she gently smoothed down the child's fur.  
  
"It doesn't matter." She said. "I love him anyway."  
  
"What's his name?" the Blob asked, tilting his head to one side. Mystique thought about it quietly, knowing her eyes slightly as she twirled a lock of the child's hair with one finger.  
  
"Kurt." She said finally. "His name is Kurt." ***  
She couldn't keep him. Mystique knew that even if the others insisted that the child would be well protected with them. The S.S. had killed his father and who was to say that one-day the Brotherhood wouldn't be wiped out just like him?  
  
No, she couldn't keep him; she had to give him up to someone who could take care of him.  
  
She knew an old Romani woman named Margali who was able to slip through every little trap that the Nazis set up to catch her and her tribe. If she was going to leave Kurt with anyone, Margali was her best bet to have her son grow up without many problems concerning the Nazis.  
  
She sent word a head to Margali, asking if she would take the child. Margali had agreed and they discussed a checkpoint where Mystique would give him to Margali. They decided to do it at the side of a waterfall that was just under the Nazi radar.  
  
When Mystique showed up with Kurt; Margali and her tribe were waiting with their horses and things ready to move on.  
  
She hesitated; she couldn't help herself really. She was a mother, and she giving up her only child so far to a woman whom she would never see again due to the troubles in the land.  
  
Slowly, she looked down at the baby in her arms and he looked up at her, sucking on the tip of his tail quietly, looking up at his mother with eyes the color of the morning sun.  
  
She smiled, running a hand over his brow gently. She would miss him, but she knew what she was doing was the best thing that she could possibly do for him if she wanted to give him a chance to survive in this world.  
  
Slowly, she walked up and she held him out to Margali, the wind blowing the hair into her eyes, hiding the tears that were building up and falling down her cheeks.  
  
Margali took the child gently, wrapping him up a bit tighter in the blanket to keep out the chill.  
  
"I will keep him safe." She promised, looking up at Mystique. "Don't worry."  
  
"I know I don't have to." Mystique said. "You're a good mother with your own two children." She said. "Just make sure you raise him as your son and don't tell him anything about me. It might make him want to go out and find me, and we can't risk him getting captured."  
  
"I understand." Margali nodded, smiling gently. "I shall send you a picture of him every year if I can." She promised. ***  
As the tribe moved on, Mystique stayed standing where she was, watching them walk away with her only son. She hugged herself slowly, tears falling down more freely as the wind whipped her hair behind her.  
  
Her child would be safe with them; she just knew he would. 


End file.
